


Lovesickness

by Ironman_out_keele



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bruises, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, verbal abuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: A/U: It’s finally up! #24hours proudly presents a multi-chaptered fanfic Lovesickness! Darky, you wanna say something? -SunTo my AO3 followers, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a looooooong while. So! Here is a new fandom that I joined! This is not my first writing in this fandom and I will be posting the others soon. Thank you for sticking with me!To my Tumblr followers. Ohoho, welcome to my AO3 account. Please don't kill me on my past writings.To you both~ Don't kill me, but y'all in for a bumpy ride! I will be updating the tags as I post a new chapter. Love you, my snowflakes! -Darkness/Ironman-Out-Keele





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/U: It’s finally up! #24hours proudly presents a multi-chaptered fanfic Lovesickness! Darky, you wanna say something? -Sun
> 
> To my AO3 followers, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a looooooong while. So! Here is a new fandom that I joined! This is not my first writing in this fandom and I will be posting the others soon. Thank you for sticking with me!  
> To my Tumblr followers. Ohoho, welcome to my AO3 account. Please don't kill me on my past writings.  
> To you both~ Don't kill me, but y'all in for a bumpy ride! I will be updating the tags as I post a new chapter. Love you, my snowflakes! -Darkness/Ironman-Out-Keele

Morality carries the last dish to the table, humming happily when he sees his family and crush sitting at the table and talking politely and joyfully. He sets the turkey down at the center of the table and smiles at the praise he got from everyone. It was a wonderful Christmas, the perfect ending to a good year. The perfect step to the next year. The room is filled with different Christmas decorations. All they can see is an ocean of red, green and white. The tall Christmas tree in the corner of the room shines fairy lights. ‘Little Drummer Boy’ is playing quietly and calmly in the background, adding onto this perfect celebration. 

“Those lyrics make no  _ frankincense _ ! Hohohohoho!” Morality’s pun and his laugh break the peaceful atmosphere of the house. 

They all groan, Anxiety going so far as to bang his head on the table.

“Guys, I just  _ sleigh _ myself!” He sits down next to Logic, using his grin to hide his blush. He reaches over and pats Anxiety’s back “Just  _ ribbon _ ya, kiddo!” Anxiety grumbles into the tablecloth, hiding his smile against the hard surface.

“What did you say, Anxiety” Morality speaks with a wide grin “I can  _ holly _ hear you!”

Logan turns his head to Morality and rolls his eyes. He adjusts his ties and retorts, “Shut up, Morality. You have a bad  _ range _ of jokes.”

The father bursts into laughter “Look at Logan getting  _ figgy _ with it!” He laughs louder when everyone groans again “Well, I guess that about  _ wraps _ things up!" He spoke with a soft smile “Roman, would you like to carve the turkey?”

The royal nods and pulls out his sword to cut the turkey up, ignoring the squawks of protest from various members and the sound of glee from Morality.

Roman slices a piece of turkey and serves it to Anxiety’s plate. “Try it, my chemically imbalanced romance.” Maybe it’s the candle light, but the darker boy sees Roman’s face turning red. 

_ His chemically imbalanced romance? _ He thinks.  _ When am I  _ **_his_ ** _? _ Anxiety feels his face burning up. He buries his face into the plate to hide it, then mumbles a “thank you” through his mouthful of food. 

The prince looks at Anxiety’s moving head and his soft hair. His hand uncontrollably goes to Anxiety and ruffles his hair. He blushes madly when he realizes what he just did and quickly pulls his hand back. 

Anxiety raises a brow and smirked, “What, Mr. Daydream?” He scoops a spoonful of food and shoves it into Roman’s mouth playfully. Morality shakes his head and laughs. 

Logan watches the interaction and feels a strange emotion. He’s not sure what it is, maybe jealousy? Either way, he didn’t like the interaction Roman was having with Anxiety. Anxiety shouldn’t be smiling at Roman, it should be him that he feeds and blush at. He looks down at his plate and picks at it, trying to understand what he was feeling.

Morality watches Logan with concern, hoping that he’s okay. He notices how tense he seemed and not sure what was going on. He looks up and sees Anxiety and Roman give him a questioning look, mindlessly talking about something to keep the noise going. Morality shrugs and jumps at a sudden clang. He looks back and sees that Logan dropped his fork, making the room silent

“You okay there, Lo?” He asked gently.

“Fine, I am going to get another fork Patton.” He pushes back his chair and stalks towards the kitchen. The other can hear him yank the drawer harshly and randomly grabbing a fork and slamming it shut, making the three flinch.

Morality rubs a dark bruise that was hidden by his Christmas sweater and turns the music up a bit, trying to drown out the negativity with ‘Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer’ and reaches out to grab some mashed potatoes, quickly yanking his sleeve down when it rides up to show the finger shaped bruise, hoping no one seen it. Or that no one notice him using his right hand instead. 

Anxiety peeks at Morality through his fringe, then quickly looks back to his plate and swallows his words down. Roman frowns and questions, “What-” 

The darker boy quickly shoves another piece of turkey into Roman’s mouth, glaring at the prince and wondering how much more impulsive and ignorant he can get. He rolls his eyes at Roman’s confused expression.“Eat your food, Disney reject.”

Roman feigns a grin on his face, pretending that he didn’t see the dark bruise on Patton’s wrist. He silently slices pieces of turkey down, afraid to break this fragile peace in the house. Logan walks back into the room, a glass of wine in hand and a new fork in the other. He sets them both down and starts to eat again, ignoring the tense air around the four. 

“So! How is the food? I tried a new recipe on the turkey, hopefully it wasn’t dry?” Morality tried to restart the talking and to break the tension.

“It was de-” Roman started

“It is dry. The gravy barely saves it. But the taste is...acceptable. Next time, do not use a new recipe when the old one is better” as Logan spoke, Morality sags and curls into himself, Anxiety glares daggers at Logan and Roman stares in shock at the intellectual trait.

“Well  _ I _ think it was perfect, Mo. You should do it next time we have turkey, okay?” Anxiety spoke up, glaring at Logan before taking another bite of said turkey. 

Morality looks at him through his eyelashes, a bit hopeful “Are you sure? I don’t wanna ruin another holiday. Maybe I shouldn’t have cooked it as long?”

Roman nods “It is a bit dry, but the taste was exquisite. Th-” Morality doesn’t hear the rest of what Roman says when he feels a hand tighten around his wrist, putting another bruise around his other wrist before letting go and standing up, pushing the chair away and storms out of the room.

The three of them watch him walk away, one noticing the two bottles of wine in his hand, another noticing his angry stance, the last noticing that he didn’t bring a glass. Morality rubs his newly bruised wrist under the table and looks at the others.

“He’s just tired. Let’s finish dinner and have some dessert and turn in so that Christmas will come faster and we can open presents” He’s oozing false cheer, fake and over the top. The others can see right through it, but nods and returns to their plates.

The three all hope that this year will be better, Logan will be calmer, there will be less bruises and they can express true happiness around Thomas.

Morality looks up from his plate and down the hall where Logan went and hoped that they’ll be back to the way things were in the beginning, maybe with...some romance between the four.


	2. A (Not So) Peaceful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety didn’t join Logan for their regular Sunday poetry session, so Logan went to see why not.

Logan fidgets with his wristwatch again in the past minute. It was poetry night. Anxiety was always early on poetry night. But it’s now 2 hours after the regular time they’d meet up, and Logan was getting frustrated, upset and angry.

“Where the hell is he?” He mumbles under his breath as he tidied up the stack of poetry books again before leaving to find Anxiety and check up on him. He’s never this late. Maybe he’s in trouble?

He walks over to Anxiety’s room, checking on him and hope he’s okay but stops when he hears the music. Now, he’s used to music coming out of Anxiety’s room, but this is not his sort of music. This is...Peter Pan? Why is Anxiety watching Peter Pan? He moves closer to Anxiety’s room and see’s the door cracked open. He peeks through and sees...Roman? Why is Roman in Anxiety’s r-wait. Anxiety is sleeping. On Roman.

Why does he feel this sudden anger and upset feeling in his chest? Why does he suddenly want to be in Roman’s place? Why does he suddenly want to hurt Roman for stealing his Anxiety?

Why is Anxiety with Roman? Does he not like his presence anymore? Does he wish not to do poetry night? Why does his chest hurt? Why does it feel like someone is squeezing his heart?

Morality. Morality knows what this is. He’s the feelings aspect. He turns around and heads towards Patton’s room.

He quickly heads over to Morality’s room, wanting to know what’s happening and if it can stop and knocks sharply. “Patton? May I come in please? I have a question on the emotional spectrum, and I’d like your help, please.”

Morality opens the door with a large smile “Hello, Logan! Come on in and tell me what’s been troubling you.” 

He walks in and sits at the desk while Morality sat on the bed. “Today was poetry night with Anxiety and I, but he was unusually late. So I decided to check on him and see if he was having any issues or had fallen asleep and the alarm wasn’t set, as he tends to do. So I check on him and saw him sleeping next to Roman and...I felt anger and sorrow when I saw that. I...I wanted to be Roman at that moment, which is preposterous! He clashes horribly with the most logical choice out there. Anyway, I felt upset when I saw Anxiety sleeping on Roman’s chest and...I wanted to hurt him for taking Anxiety away from me?”

Morality listens and realizes with dawning horror and heartbreak that Logic likes Anxiety. 

“Logan? It’s because-it’s because you have romantic affections towards Anxiety. Lo’, you have a crush on Anxiety. That feeling you described earlier, that was jealousy” He feels his heart shatter at the look of understanding that Logic was showing.

“That makes sense. Thank you, Patton. I must research more on this topic. I wish you a great day.” Logic walks towards the door and pauses in the doorway “Please keep this between the two of us until I have all the facts. Thank you” He steps out and closes the door gently. 

As soon as Morality knew that Logic was out of his room and down the hall, he locks the door and sobs at the feeling of his heart crumbling away.

-30 minutes later-

Morality laid on his bed, tired and in pain with dried tears on his cheeks. He stopped crying 10 minutes ago, but now he feels numb. He lays there, still and quiet for a few more moments before bolting up in bed and quickly goes to Roman’s room, wanting to talk to someone that he trusts.

The father rubs his eyes as he enters Roman’s room. He tries his best to hide his red eyes and the fact that he just cried, but Roman sees through his disguise effortless. The wrinkled blue shirt, twisted gray cardigan, and the glasses are nowhere to be found. The prince sighs and hugs Patton loosely after closing the door. “Dad?” 

Morality shakes his head and pulls Roman to his bed. He sits on the edge, looking down to the floor. What Logan said is playing on repeat in his head. Logan crushes on  Anxiety. Tears are welling up again. He wipes them away roughly and sniffs. “I’m...I’m alright.”

“When he lies his nose grows~” Roman feigns a smile and pats on Morality’s back. He looks at the sad trait worriedly and asks, “What’s wrong?”

He can’t tell Roman. Roman loves Anxiety. Morality forms a painful expression on his face. He can’t bring himself to hurt Roman. “I...” He curls into himself, wiping tears away.

“Yes? I’m here for you, Pat.” Roman turns Morality’s head to him. He ruffles the father’s hair gently. 

Maybe he can talk about other things. Things that won’t hurt Roman. Morality swallows dryly and mumbles something, but the sound of torrential rains covers his voice up. Roman tilts his head, looking more and more concerned. 

“What you said, Pat?” The prince softens his voice and asks, not wanting to scare the upset trait. 

Morality chews on his lips before taking in a deep breath, calming himself down a bit. He looks up to the prince and repeats what he said a moment ago, “I...I like Logan.” 

The white lightning flashes across the sky, following by the deafening thunder. Logan stumbles a few steps back, shocked by what Patton said and scared by the loud sound. He stops when he hits the door frame, his body stiffens when the door opens up a little and the light leaks out. 

“Who’s there?!” Roman stands up quickly and yells.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Roman checks to see who's there? How does Logan react to the crush that Patton has? And what about Virgil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been a looong time since we last updated...Well, I’m back to the US now! So we’ll upload more consistently! Stay tune with it! - Sun

Roman peeks through the cracked door, but the only thing he sees is a dark hallway. Frowning slightly, he turns back and locks the door.  _ Who is it? _ The prince silently questions as he puts up a gentle smile. There’s no need to worry the father. The poor man has had enough for today. 

“Ro?” Patton asks with a feigned calmness. He swears that he saw a vague figure appeared next to the door. Of course he doesn’t think that it’s a ghost.  _ Oh god don’t let it be him  _ He prays in his heart. 

The prince quickly sits besides the unsettled side, trying his best to soothe Patton. “It’s just wind. It’s storming tonight.” He gently pats on his back and shifts the topic, “Wanna watch a movie with me? Disney just released a new one last week.”

Patton chews on his lips. He isn’t in the mood of some fluffy cute movies, but he shouldn’t bother Roman more than he already does. Heck, he shouldn’t even talk about this with the fanciful man. The moral side mentally kicks himself when he realizes this. 

“Dad? Patton?” Roman’s voice pulls him out from his own thoughts. He quickly pulls up a bright smile and nods. 

The happy façade he builds can’t hide his distress and tiredness in his eyes, breaking Roman’s heart, but he doesn’t point it out. If Patton doesn’t want to say anything, he won’t force him to talk. 

-Back to Logan-

Logan slides out from behind the closet after the last bit of light disappears in the hallway. He sighs in relief, cursing at himself silently for being so hot-headed. Quickly retreating back to his room, Logan frowns deeply. What Patton said is playing on repeat in his head. He never expected to be liked by his best friend. He...How can someone that emotional like him? The more he thinks about it, the weirder it gets. 

Logan groans, ruffling his hair until it’s a complete mess. He tried to read poems or do math problems to clear his mind up. Normally all the rhetorical device and formulas soothe him, but right now, he can’t even focus for a minute.  _ So Patton was nice to me because he likes me?  _ He sighs.  _ Does that mean I shouldn’t accept his nice gestures anymore?  _ For probably the first time in his life, Logan, the logic side, is confused. A weird feeling starts growing in his heart. Of course he didn’t forget that he told Patton about his crush.

-Virgil’s Pov-

Virgil sat in his room, thinking about what he should do and who he should talk about these feelings to. He knew Patton would scream and babble about random things, which makes him scared to even think about it. He can’t go to Roman, as he is the subject of the feelings, so he plans on going to Logan, yet not sure if he should. Scared on how Logan would react, worried that he’ll think it’s weird and stupid and reprimand him for something so...egotistical and something that can’t exist.

It wasn’t until late that night that he gained the courage to talk to himand a bit of bribery to both apologize for the late night and for him to talk to him about feelings. He held a necklace with a tiny vial with a fake, but anatomically right heart in it, sitting in oil, corked on the top and on a silver chain. He stands in front of Logan’s room and swallows thickly, trying to convince himself to knock on the door, to not be afraid and do it.

He finally knocks on the door, gentle and timid while he waits by the door, fidgeting with his hoodie as he waited. He was about to leave when Logan opens the door, hair a mess and looking like he just woke up, making Virgil feeling guilty.

“I can come back” he mumbles, blushing a bit, hiding a book behind his back and looking away as he starts to walk backwards when Logan blinks at him in confusion, slowly waking up.

Logan shakes his head and tugs on Virgil’s hoodie sleeve gently, not wanting to hurt him “No, it’s okay. How may I be of assistance to you at...one in the morning?” he blinks in confusion, not noticing that Virgil flinched at the time and looks down at his feet in embarrassment. Logan turns back to Virgil, who didn’t look up at him, blinking at the hand being held out and holding a box.

“Sorry for waking you up” he mumbles, still not looking at him. 

Logan gently takes the box, unsure on what it is, but opens it. He blinks when he sees a small vial and a tiny, fake, but anatomically right heart in oil and on a thin silver chain.

“This is wonderful, Virgil” he breathes out, not believing that the darker side gave him a gift and ignoring how his heart beat faster because of said gift.

“Thought you’d like it, I guess. Um...can I talk to you?” he glances up at him, cheeks pink and with a small smile on his lips, usually dark chocolate eyes were bright and sparkling with happiness and a look that made Logan’s belly flip “Privately?”

“Of course, come in. Make yourself comfortable” he spoke, stepping aside for him while being glad that his voice was even, even if his heart speed up faster when Virgil walks close to him, brushing his arm just a bit.

Virgil sat down on his chair and fiddled with his sleeves, waiting for Logan to sit down before speaking softly, nervous on the topic he’s going to talk about.

“Sorry for missing Poetry night” he spoke, pulling out the book from behind his back “And coming by so late. Thought it was earlier and wanted to make it up to you” he lifts the book up, showing that it’s a collection of poems throughout 50 years “Still wanna do it?”

Logan looks at him with wide eyes and a smile that was slowly widening “I’d love to, Virgil. Thank you for still wanting to do it with me”

Said man nodded, a smile of his own as he opens the book to where they last stopped at and started to read the poem, going about how their Poetry Nights usually goes. Poem bleed into poem until around 3 in the morning, Virgil and Logan stumbled on a love poem, making them both pause as they read the verses silently, one with a growing blush and the other in mild curiosity.

“We can skip it if y-” Logan started to say, only to be interrupted by Virgil.

“Wow, I can’t stop thinking about him through this poem” said man mumbles, only to freeze when he realized what he said, ears aflamed as he stared at the page of the book where the poem laid.

Logan stared at him, mouth opening and closing, a spark of hope blooming in his chest. He shifts a bit and moves until he’s able to look at Virgil in the face “Verge? Are you okay?”

Virgil blushes even more, stepping back from Logan before running out of the room, not looking back, leaving Logan looking at him in confusion, even as the little spark of hope blooms.

“Virgil?”


End file.
